


Years after the Giants' War: Rumor Has it

by DramaQueen14



Series: Years After the Giants' War [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after the Giants war Reyna and Jason interesting relationship. A little of Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years after the Giants' War: Rumor Has it

How dare he? Reyna thought outrage. Bring  _her_ into  _her_ camp! That Piper girl didn't belong here!

_Owwwwh [repeats]_

_She, she ain't real,_  
_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
_She is a stranger,_  
_You and I have history,_  
_Or don't you remember?_  
_Sure, she's got it all,_  
_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

They probably had just started seeing each other. She's a complete stranger! Reyna remembers the day she and Jason met. She practically knew him his whole life. Could he not remember that they almost kiss? It was oblivious that she was a Venus girl, was this really wanted? A freaky Venus girl!?

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_She made a fool out of you,_  
_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_  
_She made your heart melt,_  
_But you're cold to the core,_  
_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

That was years ago. The war was over and Jason still couldn't see that Piper was making a fool out of him. Lately his fighting skills went downhill after he started dating  _her._ Of course Reyna could see their off and on relationship, the way Piper manage to melt Jason heart...but yet he seems cold. Just yesterday she heard a rumor that Piper had dumped Jason for good. Reyna could've figure that much out.

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]_

_She is half your age,_  
_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,_  
_I heard you've been missing me,_  
_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_  
_Like when we creep out when she ain't around,_  
_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

Jason had gotten together with another girl. What made Reyna furious was that the girl was practically half his age! Was he blind to the fact that she would have, been happy to be his girlfriend? The next day the girl had the nerve to come up to her! She rant that Jason wouldn't stop talking about her, it wasn't her fault he wanted her! Later that day the whole camp was whisper a outrageous rumor that came from Jason. That when the girl was out the other camp, Halfblood, that she and Jason made-out when everybody was asleep. Did he know how fast that rumor was spreading?!

_(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_You made a fool out of me,_  
_And, boy, you bringing me down,_  
_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_  
_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Not only his he the son of Jupiter, he also has his head in the clouds! How dare he make a fool out of her? He must know that he was giving her a bad reputation! How could this once nice outgoing boy that still melts her heart, suddenly makes her feel cold and bitter? She was just to give up on Jason when he came to her. He said that airhead girl and him had broke up. He wanted them to get together.

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_  
_People say crazy things,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_  
_Just 'cause you heard it,_

She was outrage. He wanted her? After all this years! No she wasn't going to put up with this. She yelled at him calling him, a complete idiot if he thought she was going to get with him. She was nearly into tears as she recount all those years he ignore her, and follow that  _Venus_ girl like a lost puppy. She refuse to cry though. She had shove him hard before walking away. But she couldn't help wonder:  _Why on earth had I said that?_

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x14]_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

Reyna smiled as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and had kissed her forehead. They had walked pass Jason, who looked at them sulking, Reyna laughed. She looked up and kissed Leo Valdez on the lips. She hadn't realize that it was Leo not Jason, that she wanted. Leo had made her life better. For once the rumor was right: Reyna left Jason for his friend, Leo.


End file.
